Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Neo Moon
by ChibiDustin
Summary: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Neo Moon


===============================  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Neo Moon  
Written By Dustin  
===============================  
  
Hikawa Jinja of Sendai Hill  
Tokyo, Japan  
June 1, 1999  
  
"So why did you call us here, Setsuna?" Rei asked. The raven-haired girl sat on the steps leading up into the shrine, the rest of the Inner Senshi sitting or standing around her.  
  
"Someone knows about our true identities, and has sought us out. They came to me first, knowing that I would know who they are. Now it is time for you to know, as well." Setsuna glanced over to the right, giving a slight nod.  
  
A boy walked towards them from behind a tree, his black hair cut short, in a style similar to Ami's, shimmering in the sunlight. He wore a simple black pair of pants, a white dress shirt and black vest with a white star emblem on the right breast pocket.   
  
"Should we remember you?" Ami asked, a puzzled expression plastered on her face.  
  
"Yes, but I doubt you will. My name is Katsuhito Hoshi, formerly known as Princess Tranquility and Sailor Eclipse, of the Moon Kingdom...and Dark Kingdom," he replied.  
  
Artemis blinked and gulped. "Katharina?" Katsuhito nodded. "Back on the Moon, your mother adopted Katharina, Usagi. I belonged to her originally," he explained. "We were from the Dark Kingdom. Katharina was the Princess and daughter of Beryl. The only difference between the two of you was that she was also a senshi at the time. She was Sailor Eclipse, Princess of the Dark Kingdom."  
  
The group stood silenty for several seconds before anyone spoke. It was Minako.  
  
"So. Can you still transform?" Memories slapped her in the face. Now she knew why she remembered not having Artemis on the Moon.  
  
"No. My pen was destroyed by Beryl when she...when she..."  
  
"...killed you. I remember," Usagi finished. She stared into Katsuhito's eyes.  
  
"Easily fixed." Artemis leaped into the air, performing a magical backflip. In swirls of stardust, a crescent shaped brooch appeared. "This is the Lunar Eclipse Locket. I'm sure you'll know what to do."  
  
Katsuhito picked it up and raised it above him. "Lunar Eclipse Power!" he cried. White light exploded from within the brooch. Silver and gold ribbons surrounded his body as his clothes melted away, being replaced by a sailor suit. His hair grew down the middle of his back as his body magically changed from male to female. Sailor Eclipse's skirt, bows, brooch, and high-heels was double-colored in both gold and silver.  
  
"...what in the name of Serenity happened?" she asked.  
  
"When any of you transform, your body reverts to what it was, or would be, back on the Moon when you died. Your condition at the time of transformation is replaced by your newer, more powerful state," Pluto explained. "Therefore, as you died as a female senshi, you will become one when transforming, even though you're male."  
  
"...whatever," Eclipse said.  
  
Pluto sighed. "It is time that you all knew the entire story of what really happened on the Moon in the final days," she said. She held back a tear as she recalled all of the painful memories.  
  
"This story begins the day of Princess Serenity's birth. At the exact moment, Beryl, Queen of the Arctic region of Earth, gave birth to a daughter, Princess Katharina. Oddly, there was no father. She had given birth to a miracle,' she began.  
  
"Serenity grew up with the Sailor Senshi, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, as her protectors."  
  
"Beryl eventually fell in love with Prince Endymion, of Earth. Serenity also fell in love with Endymion...but Serenity won his heart. Metallia came to Earth in search of a host....it found Beryl's anger towards Princess Serenity to be a perfect to feed upon and it took over Beryl. Beryl became the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, and surfaced Katharina's power to become Sailor Eclipse, making her do all of her dirty work for her. She grew up in the Dark Kingdom, only knowing hatred, greed, and the strife for power...but had a feeling that all of this was wrong. She was forced to wreak havoc on the people of Earth, the planet that she had grown to love in all the years before."  
  
"One day, about two years before the attack on the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Eclipse went up against Queen Beryl, finally having enough of all the evil and corruption. Losing against the small army of youma Beryl sent against her, Sailor Eclipse and Artemis blindly teleported, landing unconcious on the Moon. Queen Serenity took the two in, claiming Aurora as her own second child and giving her the name of Tranquility. Tranquility and Serenity became as close as sisters could possibly be."  
  
"Beryl captured the four Generals who worked for Prince Endymion's army...Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite. She turned them against the Prince, and finally used them in her attack against the Moon Kingdom. But let me go back a little before the final battle."  
  
"Queen Beryl started with the Outer planets first, taking out Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus easily. The senshi for the planets Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto were nowhere to be found. Queen Beryl completely skipped Saturn...assuming it was as dead as always....but she was wrong. Sailor Saturn was awakening."  
  
"A ball had been planned at the Silver Palace in honor of Princess Tranquility's and Serenity's 16th birthday. Queen Beryl had decided this was the perfect time to attack."  
  
Sailor Pluto and waved her staff in front of her, creating a large orb which flashed and began showing images of the Moon, finally stopping on an image of a Guard and Queen Serenity. Just like a movie, it began playing, showing the events of the past.  
  
* * *  
  
Crystal Ballroom  
Silver Palace  
June 30, 992 Silver Millenium  
  
"Queen Serenity. I bring urgent news from Earth," a guard said, bowing to the Queen. "Atlantis has been destroyed. It sank right into the ocean. Beryl is on her way here."  
  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stood on the balcony outside the ballroom, gently embracing one another when Beryl arrived. Queen Beryl appeared in front of the balcony, floating in mid-air. Behind her loomed the awsome Metallia.  
  
Princess Mercury looked out to check on the two lovers, when she saw Beryl preparing to attack.  
  
"Minna! Henshin yo!!" she cried into the ballroom.  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"MakeUp!" they cried together.  
  
The four Senshi burst through the doors of the balcony, to see Metallia and hundreds of youma destroying the city that surrounded the Silver Palace.  
  
Tranquility walked out onto the balcony and saw her mother floating above Princess Serenity, who was laying on the ground, her hands held up in defense. Angered by this scene, she pulled out her transformation pen.  
  
"Eclipse Star Power, MakeUp!" she cried and transformed into Sailor Eclipse. She ran over to Princess Serenity and helped her to her feet. "Mother! I will not stand here and let you hurt the only people who ever cared for me! By the powers of the eclipse, I'll punish you!" she finished and posed. The other Senshi ran over and stood behind between Beryl and Princess Serenity.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
"Fire Soul!"  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
The four attacks shot towards Queen Beryl, but were deflected by a blast from her staff. The Great Shadow sent several blasts at the Silver Palace, blowing it to bits as Queen Serenity rushed out the doors, after evacuating the people from inside. It then turned its attention to the Sailor Senshi. They combined their attacks and blasted it, doing no damage. The Shadow laughed and blasted them...killing them instantly.  
  
The only ones left were the two Princesses and the Prince.  
  
Finally, Metallia sent a vortex at Prince Endymion, lifting him up off the ground.  
  
"No!" cried Princess Serenity. Tears flowed down her face as she ran past Nemesis and towards Prince Darien. She jumped into the vortex and swam through the air, reaching for Darien's hand. Just as they touched hands, the Shadow sent a blast into the vortex, killing the Prince and Princess.  
  
Eclipse watched in awe as the two died. Queen Beryl appeared behind Eclipse, and rammed the bottom end of her staff deep into the senshi's back.  
  
"Mother...." Eclipse said crying. "I loved you...." She fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"No....she's taken them both!" Queen Serenity cried, running out onto the battlefield. Tears began to stream down her face as she pulled out the Moon Stick and the Illusion Silver Crystal. "I will not let it end this way. Beryl, you will pay." She place the Crystal in its place on the Stick.  
  
"Queen Serenity...if you use the Crystal now, you'll surely be killed," Luna warned crying.  
  
"I know this, but it is the only way. Serenity and Tranquility must live on." Queen Serenity raised the wand above her head. The Crystal flashed a bright silver light. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she cried, a shockwave of massive energy bursting out of the Crystal.  
  
Queen Beryl's body began melting. "What is this!?" she cried. All of the remaining Monsters, the Four Generals, Metallia, and Queen Beryl were sealed away.  
  
Queen Serenity collapsed onto a shattered pillar...one of the few remains of the Silver Palace. She held the Crystal in her hand, explaining to Luna and Artemis what she had done.  
  
The Crystal floated above her and to the center of the battlefield. With a pulse of light, the Princesses, the Prince, the Senshi, and the rest of the court were encased in Teleportation bubbles. Stripped of their memories of the Silver Millenium, they were sent to Earth's future, to live a happy life.  
  
Luna and Artemis watched in sadness as Queen Serenity died, dropping the Moon Stick. A second before it hit the ground, the two Lunar cats were placed in Time Capsules, and sent to Earth as well.  
  
Four figures, each with an object of power in their hand, stepped out from the shadows after Luna and Artemis were encased.  
  
"Was this really necessary?" one asked, holding a hand mirror.  
  
"Yes," replied the tallest one, with a very tall staff in her hand. A heart shape with a garnet orb in the center sat atop the staff. She looked down at the shortest of the group, also holding a tall staff, this one with a curved double blade. "Well little one...it's up to you now."  
  
The little one giggled. She held her staff in front of her, straight out. "Death...." she began. She brought the staff above her head as ribbons of energy gathered into the tip of the Glaive. "Reborn...." she continued. The blade of the Glaive flashed with energy as she began swiping it towards the ground. "Revolution!" she cried as the blade struck the ground. A shockwave blasted outward from her, and everything on the Moon was reduced to a pile.  
  
The one with the hand mirror collapsed crying into the fourth one, holding a beautiful sword.  
  
The tall one sighed. "Saturn will once again be reborn...but hopefully as a normal human...Neptune, Uranus...it's your turn."  
  
Uranus nodded, putting her sword away into nothing. Neptune did the same with her mirror and the two stood together, holding hands.  
  
A flash of bright light shot out from the still waiting Silver Crystal, placing Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn into teleportation bubbles. It then floated off to Earth, the bubbles following closely behind.  
  
"We will meet again, my friends....my family," Pluto said, a single tear falling from her eyes. She looked towards the Silver Crystal and prepared an attack. "Dead....Scream..." she whispered as a large purple orb flew at the Crystal, breaking it into seven pieces. Tears fell from her face as she returned to her post at the Plains of Time.  
  
* * *  
  
Zelda's Bedchambers  
Hyrule Castle  
June 1, 585 Hylian Reckoning  
  
Zelda awoke clutching her silk sheets. 'Those poor girls,' she thought, recalling her dream. The image of the red-haired woman killing her daughter played over and over in her mind. She moved out of her bed and pulled on her robe, opening the door and heading towards the library. 'Hopefully the Book will have some answers.'  
  
* * *  
  
Metallia Tower  
Dark Kingdom  
June 1, 1999  
  
Katsuhito and Usagi slowly walked through Gin no Hoshi Park, catching each other up on the things that had happened since they were reborn on Earth.  
  
Flourite smiled vicously. "Mother, I've found Katharina. She's with the Princess." Hitting a button on the control panel in front of her, she sent the image of Usagi and Katsuhito directly to Morrigan's viewing orb. She closed the com link to the throne room and stared in disgust at the man with who was lounging next to another control panel, sipping from a glass. "What in the *hell* are you doing, Amethyst?"  
  
"Scanning the Earth for traces of the Gateway, of course. What did you think I was doing? Sitting here sipping a glass of wine and pondering taking a nap?" he replied. He tucked his golden hair behind his ear as the computer screen in front of him flashed brightly. Adjusting his glasses, he smiled. "The computer has found ten different gateways, all apparently leading to the same place, with the exception of the most used one. The humans call it the Bermuda Triangle. The ten gateways are located either on the Equator or near it, some more visible than others due to formations around them that were made by humans. One of the more visible, luckily, is in Japan. We'll use that one first."  
  
"Whatever. Let Mother know and proceed, I suppose." Fluorite rolled her eyes and returned to her console, rapidly typing in entries while watching Katsuhito and Usagi on the computer screen. Amethyst sighed and returned to his work. On Fluorite's screen, Usagi and Katsuhito sat down on a bench, both eating an ice cream cone.  
  
* * *  
  
Lake Hylia  
Hyrule  
June 1, 585 Hylian Reckoning  
  
The silver moon shone down upon the water around him, making it glisten as he quietly glided through the water. Looking at the island in the middle of the lake, he saw the figure of a girl, glowing in the moonlight. She was standing on the teleportation pedistal for the Water Temple, her long white gown billowing in an unfelt breeze. Her hands were clasped together and held up towards her chin, as if praying. A bright golden symbol shone on her forehead.  
  
Swimming towards the island as fast as she could, Link kept his eyes on the girl. He finally reached the island, climbing onto it. "Hello?" He moved forward slowly. The girl opened her eyes and stared seemingly right through Link. Her golden hair fell in twin pigtails from two small balls on top. Moving closer to her, her mouth opened as if she was screaming, but no sound was heard. The now visible golden crescent moon on her forehead flashed and she vanished, leaving only golden dust falling to the ground in her place. "What in the name of the Goddesses...?" Link asked himself aloud. He looked up towards the full moon, seeing an odd golden halo surrounding it. 'Who was she?' he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Gin no Hoshi Park  
Tokyo, Japan  
June 1, 1999  
  
A beeping coming from her watch made Usagi jump out of her seat, dropping her ice cream on the ground.  
  
"What is it?" Katsuhito asked, taking another bite of his.  
  
Usagi flipped up the cover on the watch to reveal Sailor Mercury's face with Mars in the background unleashing a Flame Sniper. "Usagi-chan, we're on the north end of Gin no Hoshi. We need you right now. There's a *youma* stealing people's energy and spouting out things about the revival of the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"Katsuhito and I will be there quick, Mercury-chan! We're on the south end of the park," Usagi replied. "Let's go, Katsu-chan." She thrust her hand up in the air. "Moon Eternal, MakeUp!" With flashing lights, flying feathers, and spiraling ribbons, she became the sailor suited soldier of love and justice, Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Lunar Eclipse, Make Up!" Katsuhito cried. Shining stars of black and silver light spun wildy around him as his school uniform once again melted away and his body transformed, the fuku of Sailor Eclipse appearing. The two took off running towards the battle.  
  
* * *  
  
Gin no Hoshi Park  
Tokyo, Japan  
June 1, 1999  
  
Amethyst watched from above as Youma Annaflama sucked the humans dry of their energy. 'Merely a diversion while I open the Gateway,' he smiled.  
  
"You are the weakest link! Goodbye!" Annaflama yelled, throwing another massive ball of fire at the humans. Amethyst tucked his hair behind his ear and leapt down from the tree he was in, dissapearing and reappearing down the path at the entrance to a cave leading under the lake. Holding out his hands, he collected dark energy all around him.  
  
"For stealing people's energy, I can't forgive you! I am the pretty suited sailor soldier, Sailor Moon! In place of the moon, I'll punish you!" Eternal Moon called out for the millionth time over the past few years, finishing with her trademark pose.  
  
"Goodbye!" A ball of fire rocketed at Eternal Moon, striking the ground in front of her.  
  
"Annahilation..." Eclipse whispered. Tiny black stars erupted from her now outstretched right hand, striking Annaflama head-on. The youma screamed and fell to the ground in pain. "Usagi, we can handle the youma. I think you should go after that guy," she said, pointing in Amethyst's direction.  
  
Eternal Moon blinked. "Are you sure? I don't want you to..."  
  
"Go." Moon nodded and took off towards Ametheyst.  
  
Amethyst headed into the cave, the dark energy still collecting around him. Reaching the end, he found the Gateway, closed by an ornate door. His smile quickly faded at the sound of heels clicking on the stone floor behind him. He spun around to find Eternal Moon running through the cave towards him.  
  
* * *  
  
Gin no Hoshi Park  
Tokyo, Japan  
June 1, 1999  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Eclipse held out her right hand again. "Annahilation..." The tiny black stars erupted once again, combining with Mars and Mercury's attacks. Upon impact, Annaflama exploded into dust. "Alright, let's go after Usagi!" She took off in the direction of the cave, followed by Mars and Mercury.  
  
* * *  
  
Gin no Hoshi Park  
Tokyo, Japan  
June 1, 1999  
  
'I can't open it with her here. She'll discover what we're trying to do,' Amethyst thought to himself. Eternal Moon stopped in front of him. He smiled and dissappeared just as she was about to launch into her speech again. This was when she noticed the large ornate golden double-doors, the symbol of three triangles on each door made of gemstones. One ruby, one sapphire, and one emerald per door.  
  
'A doorway in the cave? But to where? Another time...another world...another dimension all together? Who knows.'  
  
She touched a triangle. It was cool to the touch and shimmered as her hand brushed against it. She clasped her hand around the large golden handle, and pushed the door open. Her eyes went wide as she gazed at the landscape. A lake spread out before her, with a building up on the shore. A bridge appeared to run from the shore next to the building across to a small island and then over to the larger island where the door opened to. Unbeknownst to Usagi, this was Lake Hylia. Quickly, she gasped and closed the door. She leaned against it and saw the three senshi running towards her.  
  
* * *  
  
Metallia Tower  
Dark Kingdom  
June 1, 1999  
  
Amethyst and Fluorite watched on the screen as Eclipse, Mars, and Mercury rushed to Moon, who quickly told them what she had seen.  
  
"Wonderful. Now the senshi know of the Gateway. Mother will be very displeased with you for this, Amethyst," Fluorite said, holding back a smile. She turned her attention to another screen where she was viewing the Dark Kingdom archives on the senshi's activity over the past years. She slightly blushed as video of a battle of Uranus and Neptune against a Daimon appeared on the screen. 'Why must you love that girl so much? She is the enemy,' she scolded herself. She couldn't take her eyes away from the beautiful blonde. She would have her for her own.  
  
Amethyst continued watching the screen, pushing a button on the control panel so he could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Well lets get the rest of the senshi here and check this place out," Mars said. "What if the new enemy is from this place? We could stop them before anything even gets started!" Moon nodded in agreement. The four headed above ground and called the remaining Inners, as well as the Pluto and Saturn. Amethyst watched in horror as they gathered a few moments later and headed down into the cave. He opened a channel to the throne room to give Morrigan the bad news.  
  
* * *  
  
Nayru Memorial Library  
Hyrule Castle  
June 1, 585 Hylian Reckoning  
  
Her golden-red hair bounced as she made her way towards the castle library in hopes of finding something in the book about her dream. She nodded to the guard at the door as she entered and made her way to the center, where the Book of Mudora sat on its pedistal. She stepped up to it and it sprang to life, opening and flipping pages. It stopped and shimmered with golden light. It had an answer, as it always did for her.  
  
"In a Realm beyond sight  
The sky shines gold not blue  
There, the Triforce's might  
Makes mortal dreams come true."  
  
She knew this passage well. It was the key to the Triforce. She continued reading.  
  
"Two Princesses shall appear  
With them soldiers shall be  
The Triforce will be near  
Its power will set them free."  
  
"Two Princesses and soldiers...the ones I dreamed of." She thought for a moment. "I must be ready for them when they arrive." She left the library and informed the Guards to be on the lookout for the group, and to bring them to her immediately when found. She then sent for Link.  
  
* * *  
  
Gin no Hoshi Park  
Tokyo, Japan  
June 1, 1999  
  
Eternal Moon once again stood before the large ornate golden double-doors, the symbol of three triangles on each door made of gemstones. All three triangles shimmered as she grabbed the golden handle again, and pushed the door open. Lake Hylia spread out before her and the other senshi. Slowly, she stepped through the Gateway, light exploding from within her as her transformation collapsed. When the light dissipated, she was no longer Sailor Moon or Usagi Tsukino. She was Princess Serenity. Beside her stood Princess Tranquility in her flowing silver gown. The two shrugged and made their way across the bridges over to the shore on the other side of the lake, followed closely by the senshi and two cats. Overhead, a large owl   
flew over the lake, watching the group closely for a moment, then heading towards the shore and over the ridges encircling the lake.  
  
The group left the lake area, finding no one around. They followed a worn path across a large field. Reaching the top of a hill, they saw almost all of the land they had arrived in. A massive castle stood to the north, with a mountain looming over it from behind and a ranch with tall fences all around it just to the west. Farther west, they saw a desert with a path leading off into it. A few very old trees formed what looked to be like an entrance leading into a dark forest off to the east. They decided to continue forward on the path, heading towards the castle.  
  
By the time they reached the gates, the sun was nearly setting in behind the great mountain. Two guards came out through the gate to begin closing it for the night. Finally, people in this world. The guards rushed over to them.  
  
"You, there! Stop in the name of Zelda!" one exclaimed.  
  
"We were told to bring you directly to the Princess. Please come with us." the other said, leading the group into the castle. The massive drawbridge rose and closed behind them as they were led through a small marketplace.  
  
As they made their way through the market, they saw shops closing up for the day...and one thing that caught their attention. Off to the right was a massive building, which looked like a church. The same three triangles adorned the doors leading in, as well as three larger golden ones above the doors. Serenity and Tranquility shrugged and continued following the guards. Mercury activated her visor and computer and quickly typed on the keys, gathering data about the world they had found themselves in.  
  
The guards marched them down a long path leading out of the market, and through another set of gates. They crossed a bridge over a moat and walked in through a set of large blue doors, trimmed in silver. A long hallway stretched out before them. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting the way. Door after door they passed, until they reached the end of the hall. A guard in front of the door nodded and opened it, revealing what appeared to be a throne room. The walls were deep blue and had silver trimming and red carpets. The floor was white marble tiled.  
  
Upon entering the throne room, they saw a beautiful golden-red haired girl sitting in a throne on a raised platform. The symbol of the three golden triangles shone brightly over her.  
  
"Princess, these people were found outside the city walls. We were just about to close the gates for the evening when we saw them walking up." the guard who lead them in said.  
  
The Princess stood and smiled at the senshi. Her long flowing gowns of red and white shimmered in the light from the nearby windows, the large golden Triforce symbol glowing above her.  
  
"You are the Legendary Soldiers spoken of in the ancient Book of Mudora and the ones from my dreams," Zelda said. "I am Zelda, Princess of this land. I greatly welcome you to Hyrule."  
  
"Thank you Zelda-hime. I am Princess Serenity and this is Princess Tranquility, of the Moon Kingdom. I'm not sure how we arrived in Hyrule, as you call it, but thank you for welcoming us so warmly," Serenity replied.  
  
Behind the Senshi and Princesses, a young man walked into the throne room wearing a green tunic with a long silver sword strapped to his back and a Hylian shield in hand. He gasped when he saw Serenity from behind. '...the girl from the island,' he thought.  
  
"Ah, Link. I am glad you have arrived. I would like you to meet Princess Serenity, Princess Tranquility, and the Sailor Senshi," Zelda said, smiling to him. The Princesses and Senshi turned around to see Link. Tranquility smiled as she felt the immense power eminating from within him. "Link is the Hero of Time, Hyrule's greatest warrior and the protector of the Hylian Royal Family."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Link-san." Serenity bowed slightly.  
  
"A great pleasure, yes." Tranquility couldn't keep her eyes off him. His shimmering blonde hair, those blue eyes sparkling like an ocean. And his ever-so-defined body. He was literally a perfect portrait of a man. He reminded her ever so much of her Prince. She shook her head, removing the thought from her mind.  
  
"I am sure you have traveled very far to get here, so I will let you retire to the guest quarters. In the morning, we can discuss why you are here over breakfast," Zelda said. A guard stepped over and motioned for the senshi to follow him.  
  
Leading them down several passages, he stopped in front of a doorway, with the symbol of Mercury and Mars on it. Opening the door, he revealed a room decorated in red and blue. "Sailors Mercury and Mars, this will be your room," he said, motioning the two of them in. Each door down the hallway had another two symbols on it. Jupiter and Venus, Pluto and Saturn, and the final door had double moons on it. Each senshi climbed into her own bed, and immediately fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Metallia Tower  
Dark Kingdom  
June 1, 1999  
  
"What do you mean they've found the Gateway?"  
  
Amethyst sighed softly. "The senshi have discovered, and entered, the Gateway that is located in Japan, Your Majesty." He cringed, awaiting Morrigan's reaction.  
  
"Just fabulous. You've once again completely blown another mission I've given you, Amethyst. For this, you will pay. With your life," Morrigan answered, frowning.  
  
"But...Your Majesty! I am the only one who knows where all of the Gateways are! You can't kill me, because you need me!" Amethyst smiled, slightly. "Besides, you wouldn't really kill me, would you?" Amethyst stepped towards the throne and his body immediately burst into dust, his uniform falling to the floor.  
  
"No, of course not." Stepping out of the shadows, Fluorite bowed before Morrigan. "Go, my daughter. Take care of the two who remained." Fluorite nodded and vanished. 


End file.
